Vageta meets Santa
by ssjphoenix1
Summary: What happens when Vageta meets Santa, chaos of coarse
1. Default Chapter

Vageta Meets Santa

Who's the fat guy?

          "Trunks you better go to bed, if Santa catches you awa."

          "I'm going to bed mom," Trunks yelled to Bulma as he ran to his room to go to sleep.

          "Who is Santa and why is he coming to my house!" Vageta yelled with surprise.

          "You've never heard of Santa Vageta?"

          "Hell no."

          "Well Vageta he is a jolly fat guy in red that gives presents to the good people on Christmas and gives the bad people a lump of coal. Don't worry Vageta, you'll have another lump of coal to put on the fire tomorrow."

         "Hahaha women. I don't give a shit as long as he stays away from my gravity room."

        "Don't worry Vageta, he just goes to houses, gets out of his sleigh, eats the cookies people leave him, and leaves them presents."

        "So why is he in a slay, is he too fat to walk."

        "Maybe you'll get a couple of coals."

        "JUST TELL ME WOMEN!"

        "Ok, Ok.  He fly's to all the people's houses in his sleigh which is pulled by reindeer."

       "Whatever I'm going to sleep."

       "Sweet dreams"

       Vageta mumbles under his breath about women and baka as he walks to his bedroom to go to sleep.  As he falls asleep he thinks 'What the hell' as he hears sleigh bells.


	2. Santa Arrives

Vageta meets Santa

Santa arrives

         As the Briefs were falling asleep a very heavy sleigh with a very fat man in it and many reindeer tied to it attempted to land on Capsule Corp's roof. 

         "Uh oh guys," exclaimed Santa, "I think we will have to land on the ground."

         Unfortunately for Santa he didn't expect the window to be so close as he and the sleigh. But he was lucky enough to land in a room out of earshot of Vageta.

         "Oh no what have I done. Well I guess I know what to get this family next year, Hohoho."

         "Know let's see what everyone will be getting. Hmmmm, ah, Mrs. Briefs gets an advanced chemistry set. Oh yes and little Trunks gets a Tonka Truck, I hope he enjoys it. And finally, oh Mr. Briefs, you have been a very bad boy this year. I'm sorry but two lumps of coal for you. Maybe next year."

          "Ok reindeer you ready to, oh Blitzen get out of there. We don't want to invade their privacy. Well guys we better get going, millions of kids still to go."

          Santa got in his sleigh and took off into the night saying, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

          Vageta suddenly awoke as he heard someone saying hohoho. 'Hmmm must be my imagination' he thought to himself as he started to go back to sleep when a minuet later he heard someone yelling into the night. 'Stupid neighbors, I'll show them whose prince of the god dammmm' he thought as he drifted back into dreamland.

        Wait till Vageta finds the special present Blitzen left him.


	3. Vageta's Special Present

Vageta meets Santa

Vageta's special present

           Bzzzzzzzzzzzz. Smack. 'Man I gotta stop breaking my alarm clocks' though Trunks as he got up from a nice long sleep. "Wait a minuet, it's Christmas!" he yelled as realization set in and he went to see what Santa left him. "Hmm, mom said I should wake her and dad up before I open anything so she could take pictures.  Wait Mr. Piccolo broke her camera last week so she shouldn't mind." 

When Trunks made it to the tree he looked around and realized that there were no presents, so he went to go ask his parents.

           A little while early Vageta had woken up after hearing something smack up against the wall. He got up and was walking groggily into a room when he discovered two colorful presents on the floor. Then he noticed little shards of glass around the presents. He looked out the window and noticed it was broken. "Where in the hell is my window!" 

           "What's wrong honey?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room Vageta was in. "Vageta, what did you do to the window?"

           "I didn't do anything, It was probably or little brat."

           "Oh there's the presents!" exclaimed a very happy Trunks.

           "Trunks what did you do to the window?"

           "I didn't do anything mom, but whoever did left us some coals."

           "It was that Santa thing! I will destroy him!"

           "Now Vageta hold on, it could have been a robber."

           "Hey dad there's a weird smell coming from the gravity room."

           As Bulma smelled it and saw Vageta walking towards the room so she quickly ran over to Trunks and covered his ears. 

            As Vageta walked into the gravity room he felt something mushy under his foot "What the hell, NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	4. Party at North Pole

Vageta Meets Santa  
  
The North Pole has a Party  
  
"Hohohoho, good job this year everyone. I think we got done two hours early this year so we can get an early start on the party this year!" Santa exclained to all his elfs.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled the little elves as they jumped off there  
  
stools to go get the food ready.  
  
"Hey Bob," whispered one of the elves to one of his nearby friends, "Doesn't this job kinda suck, I mean we work for 14 hours a day and don't even get payed. Now that I think about it even more we don't even get presents, whats the deal with that." "How many times do I have to tell you, elves can't get normal jobs and Santa has a good health plan." "Oh yea." "Hey guys look the suns coming up!" yelled one of the elves. "Hey that's kinda weird since it shouldn't come up for another month." "That looks like a big gold ball to me." 


End file.
